Ben has $b$ dollars. Cam has $7$ fewer dollars than Ben. How many dollars does Cam have? Write your answer as an expression. dollars
Answer: Let's see what happens as the amount of dollars Ben has increases: Amount of dollars Ben has Amount of dollars Cam has $\${10}$ $ {10} -7= 3$ $\${20}$ ${20} -7= 13$ $\${30}$ $ {30} -7= 23$ Amount of dollars Ben has Amount of dollars Cam has $\${b}$ ${b}-7 $ The answer: $b-7$